yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 026
The School Duel - Part 2, known as VS Manjuome Thunder Part 2 - Armed Dragon LV7 in the Japanese version, is the twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The inter-school duel between Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton continues, with the latter continuing his assault with "Armed Dragon LV7" and the former unveiling new cards to counter this. Summary Chazz Princeton has just declared a direct attack with his "Armed Dragon LV7" against Jaden Yuki in the interschool match between North Academy and Duel Academy. Jaden has 1600 Life Points, while Chazz still has 3600. Jaden protects his Life Points by activating his face-down "Hero Spirit", reducing the battle damage to zero. He draws "Winged Kuriboh" and Summons him in defense position. The spirit of "Ojama Yellow" appears before Chazz, and Winged Kuriboh points this out to Jaden, who is surprised that Chazz obtained a duel spirit. Chazz attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh" with "Armed Dragon LV7" to end his turn. Syrus Truesdale questions why he didn't use "Armed Dragon LV7's" effect to destroy "Winged Kuriboh" and then attack directly, with Bastion Misawa responding that "Winged Kuriboh's" effect would make Jaden immune from damage during the turn its destroyed. Jaden plays "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards, and declaring he's drawn the card that will turn the duel around. He discards "Hero Kid" to activate "Special Hurricane", which destroys all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned. "Armed Dragon LV7" is destroyed, and Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart", who attacks directly, reducing Chazz to 2100 Life Points. Chazz's brothers are angry that Chazz is losing, and question why he's not using the cards from the briefcase that they gave him. Chazz gets to feet and plays "The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension", which lets him return two monsters with "LV" in their names from his Graveyard to his Deck. He shuffles "Armed Dragon LV3" and "Armed Dragon LV7" back into his Deck. Chazz Summons another copy of "Armed Dragon LV3" in defense position and Sets a card to end his turn. Chazz stars up at his brothers, and Jaden realizes that the pressure that Chazz is under isn't from North Academy, but from his older brothers. Jaden tells Chazz that he shouldn't be dueling to win, or dueling under pressure, he should be dueling for fun. Jaden attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV3" with "Wildheart" and Chazz activates his face-down "The Grave of Enkindling". This lets both players Special Summon one monster from their respective Graveyards in defense position. Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV5" and Jaden Summons "Hero Kid". Chazz questions when that card was sent to the Graveyard and Jaden responds that he discarded "Hero Kid" to activate "Special Hurricane". The effect of "Hero Kid" activates when he is Special Summoned, letting Jaden Special Summons two more copies from his Deck in defense position. Jaden Sets a card to end his turn. Chazz plays "Level Up!", which lets him Tribute "Armed Dragon LV5" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7", ignoring the summoning conditions. Chazz activates "Armed Changer", equipping it to "Armed Dragon LV7" by discarding an unspecified Equip Spell Card. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, Chazz may add a card with less attack points than the destroyed monster from his Graveyard to his hand. "Armed Dragon LV7" attacks and destroys "Wildheart", leaving Jaden with 300 Life Points. "Armed Changer" lets Chazz add "Masked Dragon" from his Graveyard to his hand, which he discards via "Armed Dragon LV7's" effect, destroying all three "Hero Kids". Chazz urges Jaden to surrender to prevent himself from being humiliated on the television broadcast. Jaden is disappointed that Chazz is unable to have fun while dueling him, and hopes that the next time they duel, both of them can enjoy themselves. He activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Elemental Hero Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in attack position. Chazz questions what the point was, as it can't defeat "Armed Dragon LV7". Jaden responds by activating his face-down "Miracle Kids", which lets him target one monster, reducing its attack points by 400 for each "Hero Kid" in his Graveyard. With three, "Armed Dragon LV7's" attack drops to 1600. Realizing that Chazz will lose, the television crew cuts the broadcast. Jaden attacks, destroying "Armed Dragon LV7", with "Flame Wingman's" effect activating, inflicting damage to Chazz equal to his destroyed monster's attack points. Chazz's brothers chide him for losing, and question why he didn't use the rare cards they gave him. He responds that he wanted to win with his own Deck. Jagger lifts Chazz up by the collar of his uniform, and Jaden tells them both to stop. Jaden tells them that though Chazz lost the duel, he won the fight against his brothers. Slade and Jagger depart, and everyone meets at the submarine to see the North Academy students off. Chazz reveals he wishes to return to Duel Academy. Dr. Crowler announces that the prize will now be awarded, and its revealed to be a kiss from Ms. Dorothy for the Chancellor of the winning school. The sub departs, and Professor Banner informs Chazz that since he is technically transferring from North Academy, he must begin in the Slifer Red dorm. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Chazz's turn * Had previously declared a direct attack with "Armed Dragon LV7". * Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Spirit", reducing the battle damage to zero as an Elemental Hero was destroyed this turn. Jaden's turn * Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in defense position. Chazz's turn * Attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh" with "Armed Dragon LV7". Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Special Hurricane", discarding "Hero Kid" to destroy all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned. "Armed Dragon LV7" is destroyed. * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in attack position. * Attacks directly. (Chazz 2100). Chazz's turn * Activates "The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension", returning the "Armed Dragon LV7" and "Armed Dragon LV3" in his Graveyard to his Deck. * Summons "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in defense position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV3" with "Wildheart". Chazz activates his face-down "The Grave of Enkindling", allowing each player to Special Summon one monster from their respective Graveyards in defense position. Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700), while Jaden Summons "Hero Kid" (300/600). The latter's effect activates, letting Jaden Special Summon two more "Hero Kids" (300/600 each) from his Deck in defense position. * Sets a card. Chazz's turn * Activates "Level Up!", Tributing "Armed Dragon LV5" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) in attack position, ignoring the summoning conditions. * Activates "Armed Changer" equipping it to "Armed Dragon LV7 by, discarding an unspecified Equip Spell Card. When the equipped monster destroys a monsters in battle. Chazz may return a monster in his Graveyard to his hand that has less attack than that of the discarded monster. * Attacks and destroys "Wildheart" (Jaden 300) with "Armed Dragon LV7", with "Armed Changer" letting him add "Masked Dragon from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Armed Dragon LV7's" effect, discarding "Masked Dragon" to destroy all monsters on Jaden's field with less attack then it. All three "Hero Kids" are destroyed. Jaden's turn * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", returning "Elemental Hero Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in attack position. * Activates his face-down "Miracle Kids", which decreases the attack of "Armed Dragon LV7" by 400 for each "Hero Kid" in Jaden's Graveyard, to 1600. * Attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV7" with "Flame Wingman" (Chazz 1600), with the latter's effect activating, inflicting damage to Chazz equal to his destroyed monster's attack points (Chazz 0). * Jaden wins Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, the students of the north school chant "Manjoume Thunder", which is a play on Manjoume's insistence at being addressed formally. He had previously told them to address him as "Manjoume sanda", which is similiar in pronunciation to the English word "thunder", thus causing the confusion. However, the nickname ends up sticking. In the English version, they chant "Chazz it up!" instead, which is a play on the term "jazz it up". In the Japanese version, Ojama Yellow states that Winged Kuriboh could know something about Yellow's missing brothers, and asks Manjoume to Summon him so he can ask. In the English version, Ojama Yellow instead insults Wined Kuriboh's appearance. In the Japanese version, Principal Ichinose realizes that he forgot to take the Armed Dragon cards back from Manjoume as the sub departs. Despite this comment, the issue is not brought up ever again, despite the interschool match supposedly being an annual event. In the English version, he yells that he'll be back for Ms. Dorothy next. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Hero Spirit" can only be activated during a turn when an "Elemental Hero" monster was destroyed in battle. Two "Elemental Heroes" were destroyed during the turn, but via "Armed Dragon LV7's" effect, not its attack.